fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mansion Tour, Ziperator, and the OMG! Episode 20
( 1 hour after Airzel-of-Haos left the hospital, he shows up at what remains of his home ) ???) Thanks, Charge Nuzamaki90) You're back. ???) Yeah, I am. ( Airzel-of Haos, walks out, so everyone can see his face) Nuzamaki90) OMG! Helixdragonoid900) OMG! DarkusMaster) Welcome Back! Bendo) Don't forget about me! Bockery) Don't forget about me! Bendo) OMG! What happened to the house! OMG! Why is Airzel here! DarkusMaster) He was the guy behind the Mask! Bendo) Oh... Airzel) Yes... I was the Masked Man... um... what do we do, my house is trashed! Pyrosmaster) Here, this is what we do... that's why Wolf and Serenity are gone. ( Pyrosmaster hands Airzel-of-Haos, the note ) The Note says: " ''Wolf and me are fine. I needed to move Wolf to a new place to make sure, his back doesn't get damaged anymore. The Mansion is 4 hours away from here. You have to go Northeast most of the way. The Mansion has a waterfront, is larger then our home and has 15 bedroom, 1 medical rooms, 1 lab, 1 gameroom, 1 battleroom and 1 pool. I'll be expecting you guys to come. "'' The Legendary, The Awesome, Ms. Amazing, The Serenity! Airzel-of-Haos) I guess we go... Nuzamaki90) I can't find Redakaibakulover anywhere! Jolts) I know he's okay... I heard him, before I completely blacked out... They were going somewhere secret... Hydros looked confused about what happened, ''' '''Airzel-of-Haos) We should just leave... I mean we can wait forever, or we can leave and maybe run into him. DarkusMaster) You're right, lets go Nuzamaki90) He is part of this house, what happens if he shows up again? Airzel-of-Haos) We leave the note, on the post, that remains at our former home. Nuzamaki90) Okay, I'm ready to leave then. Everyone Else) Lets Go! ( Meanwhile at the mansion, Serenity is showing Wolf around, she just put Wolf on a wheelchair, that was in her house ) ( Serenity has showed Wolf the outside of the house, the pool, the gameroom and is going to show Wolf, his room ) Serenity) Your room is different then, all the other rooms. Wolf) Really... ( Serenity opens the door to Wolf's room and pushes Wolf into the room ) Wolf) Wow... this looks a lot like my old room. Serenity)... Yeah it does ( Serenity gives a wink to Wolf's Ziperator ) Wolf) Ziperator did this, didn't he? Serenity) Yeah, he did, Ziperator, good job! Wolf) Yeah... Nice job! You didn't put a cage in here... good! ( Ziperator appears ) Ziperator: You're welcome, Master Wolf. ''' '''Serenity) Time to get back to explaining the room! Wolf) Okay... Serenity) Your room is the only room that is connected to a bathroom that connects to another room. The room, this bathroom connects to is my room. That way, when something wrong happens, I can get to you and help you quicker. ''' '''Wolf) Thank you! ( In head, is she trying to baby sit me or something... but if it's the only way for me to get better, I'll go with it. I got 4 months, of not brawling left anyways :/ ) ( Serenity leaves Wolf alone, to check the rest of his room out, but goes to sit at the living room ) Knock, Knock! Serenity) I'm coming! ( Serenity opens the front door ) ???) How is Wolf doing? Serenity) He's doing great,' you guys can come in, you know.' ???) Okay ( Wolf pushes himself to the railing, to see who is coming in ) Wolf) It can't be... Episode 16 Category:Wolf Story 1